To Mother
by Naoya Yuuki
Summary: Gadis/Pemuda itu dilahirkan tanpa ayah, dibuang oleh ibunya, besar dengan kekuatan sendiri dan menjadi yang terbaik dengan keahlian sendiri./"I-ibu?"/ Warning! Short fic, typo's!/ Mind to RnR?


**To Mother**

**.**

Oleh : Naoya Yuuki

.

**Jika cerita ini mirip dengan salah satu cerita yang entah dimana pernah kalian baca, itu adalah dengan sebuah unsur ketidak sengajaan. Karena author tidak mengetahui apa-apa.**

**.**

Rate : **T**een

.

VOCALOID © YAMAHA, CRYPTON, ETC.

.

**RnR, please?**

**.**

Dia dilahirkan tanpa seorang ayah, dia dibesarkan tanpa ibu. Tetangga yang pada saat itu iba melihatnya menjadikannya anak angkat mereka. Tapi perasaan iba itu hanya bertahan tujuh tahun, setelah tujuh tahun mereka mulai menanam rasa benci terhadapnya. Karena dia kecewa dengan sikap orang-orang terhadapnya dia memutuskan untuk tidak menginjakkan kaki dirumah itu lagi.

Walaupun umurnya baru tujuh tahun dia telah belajar arti dari kehidupan. Ya, dia bekerja demi hidupnya sendiri. Mencari makan dan uang untuk tempat menginap. Dua tahun dia bekerja membantu orang-orang, sekarang umurnya Sembilan tahun, dia tidak sekolah. Tapi, dia tidak bodoh, dia genius, dia pintar. Walaupun masih ada orang yang memandangnya rendah dan memandangnya dengan sebelah mata. Sebelum umurnya tujuh tahun tetangga yang merawatnya dulu itu telah membuat akta kelahirannya, dia membawa akta itu bersamanya. Jadi, dia bisa bersekolah bukan? 4 tahun dia bersekolah di sekolah dasar, 2 tahun di sekolah menengah, dan 1 tahun di sekolah atas. Tidak, dia tidak meloncat atau berhenti bersekolah, dia terlalu jenius untuk hal-hal semacam itu sehingga para guru yang melihat nilainya yang lumayan bagus –benar-benar bagus malah– langsung menaikkan tingkatnya, menuju tingkat yang lebih tinggi.

Dia mendapat kelas aksel di SMA, kelas aksel ke negeri matahari terbit. Jepang. Dia jenius, dia pintar, walau masa lalunya menyedihkan. Selama setahun dia dilatih berbahasa Jepang, berbicara, menulis, dan sebagainya. Perpustakaan menjadi tempat penimbaan ilmunya untuk persiapan ke Jepang, segala jenis buku ia baca. Dia memulai menulis karya ilmiahnya sebelum berangkat ke Jepang. Semakin berjuang dia, semakin banyak yang sirik melihatnya, semakin terkenal dia, semakin banyak yang mencibirnya. Tapi, dia tidak peduli akan hal itu.

Tidak hanya ilmu pengetahuan dia juga tertarik dengan musik, permainan musik pertamanya adalah di sebuah panggung orkestra internasional di Jepang. Semua orang bertepuk tangan, sementara orang yang sirik dengannya hanya menyumpah serapahi dia. Permainan musik dan ilmu pengetahuan yang dia kuasai imbang, sama-sama diatas rata-rata. Banyak perusahaan yang menginginkan dia, tapi dia selalu menolak tawaran dari perusahaan-perusahaan yang menawarkannya bekerja disana, tanpa sebuah alasan yang jelas tentunya.

Suatu hari dia berkeinginan untuk menemui ibunya, yang kabarnya ibunya berada disebuah Negara maju yang nyaman – Negara tempat ia lahir, dan terakhir kali dia bertemu ibunya saat umurnya 24 jam – tekadnya untuk menemui ibunya semakin kuat, sehingga dia memutuskan untuk pergi dari Jepang demi menjumpai ibunya.

Sekarang dia sudah berada di Negara kelahirannya, dia tersenyum senang melihat Negara itu berkembang tidak semakin buruk. Dia berjalan, berlari, diam dan kembali berjalan untuk mengelilingi Negara itu. Dia melihat seorang wanita sedang berjalan menyebrangi jalan, sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan yang tidak biasa melaju dilintasan yang sama. Dia berlari hendak menyelamatkan wanita itu… dan pada akhirnya lembaran hidupnya berakhir disana, tekad menemui ibunya? Hilang? Tidak! Dia masih bisa berbicara walaupun tersengal-sengal dan nafasnya sesak. Wanita yang ditolongnya terisak-isak berteriak meminta bantuan orang-orang, orang-orang datang menghampirinya, bukan menolong orang-orang malah menatap iba kearahnya.

Dia menarik nafasnya sambil mengucapkan sesuatu. "Ibu… aku ingin bertemu denganmu ibu… aku ingin melihat wajahmu… kenapa engkau meninggalkanku dalam pelukan orang lain?... Ibu tahukah engkau?... aku selalu dicibir orang-orang… aku tidak tahu apa salahku, mengapa mereka begitu, aku tak tahu… sudah banyak waktu terlewati tanpamu ibu… aku mencintaimu ibu… walaupun aku tidak bisa melihatmu… Miku Hatsune, aku hanya bisa mengingat namamu ibu… dimana engkau ibu?" kalimat itu berakhir seiring helaan nafas terakhir darinya, orang-orang menangis terharu.

Wanita yang diselamatkan itu tambah terisak saat mendengar semua itu, dia memeluknya erat lebih erat, seakan enggan melepasnya. "Anakku…" ucapnya.

Terlambat? Entahlah. Dia adalah anak hasil dari hubungan diluar nikah. Dia tidak berdosa, tapi kenapa perlakuan orang-orang sampai sebegitunya? Ini bukan salahnya ataupun salah ibunya, ini salah ayahnya, ayahnya tidak diketahui identitasnya, ibunya saja tidak pernah bertemu dengan ayahnya, siapa ayahnya? Entahlah. Aku tak tahu. Sebenarnya ibunya adalah orang yang sangat menyayanginya tapi karena cemo'oh orang-orang dia membuang anak itu, tidak bukan membuangnya, dia meletakkan anaknya didepan rumah tetangganya dan dia pergi sejauh mungkin.

Sekarang anak itu sudah meninggal, diakhir lembaran hidupnya dia menyelamatkan seorang wanita yang ternyata adalah ibunya yang ingin dia jumpai. Ibu aku mencintaimu. Apa kau juga begitu?

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau mencintai ibumu?

**.**

**.**

**Review, please?**


End file.
